MAP30: Last Call (TNT: Evilution)
MAP30: Last Call is the thirtieth and final map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed by Jimmy Sieben and uses the music track "Into The Beast's Belly". thumb|left|600px|Map of MAP30 Walkthrough First pick all the ammo up and open the door at the end of the hallway. Enter the outside area by turning right. You will come to a blood pool containing many platforms, three of which are close enough to run onto. Some of these platforms will kill you instantly if you step on them (using a voodoo doll trick). The key to the puzzle lies in the torches. Look at the torches in the hallway from which you arrived into this area and notice their color. The platforms you must go through have colored torches and you must match the same sequence to safely arrive on the other side: :red, green (2X), blue, green, blue, green, blue, green (2X), red, blue, red, blue Go straight and open the door. Follow the curved hallway until you reach a room with the red key, pressing switches along the way. Open the red skull key door at the south end and take the teleporter in that room. You will arrive in a room with a lot of ammo and enemies. Follow the hallway to the end, where you will see 2 teleporters. Both of them lead to the final room, containing the final boss. Climb to the top of the curved stairs and drop down onto the raised platform and press the switch. This raises another set of stairs leading up to the ledge behind the curved stairs. Travel up to this ledge. This places the player at roughly the height of the "hole" in the bosses head graphic. However, unlike the final bosses of Doom 2 and Plutonia, one must actually aim just below the "hole" to hit the Boss Brain. If you stand on the step just before the upper platform you will be able to strike the boss with normal ranged attacks. Secrets Official # The final boss area counts as a secret; you can't miss it. Non-official # Just like MAP30: Icon of Sin from Doom II and MAP30: The Gateway of Hell from The Plutonia Experiment, you can use the idclip cheating code to access the boss brain area and see the impaled head of John Romero, though it does not count as a secret. Trivia # The Boss Brain at the end of the level is placed in such a way that allows it to be hit by any weapon. Unlike the final maps of Doom 2 and Plutonia, the Boss Brain is not lower than the opening but is at the same level as the opening. Therefore, it is possible to hit the Boss Brain with any ranged weapon either from the player or monsters. # The Boss Brain and Spawn shooter are "disabled" in deathmatch through a hidden barrier in front of them that starts off closed when the map begins. This barrier is raised in single-player and co-operative by an unavoidable trigger near the start location on the map. In deathmatch, this area of the map cannot be reached and therefore the trigger cannot be reached. Hence the Boss Brain will never activate in this game mode due to the barrier blocking it from seeing or hearing a player. # When playing in Deathmatch mode, a player may respawn in either one of two small rooms which contain a single switch which opens 4 doors in the windowed hallway. Once open, one may access a teleporter inside another small room slightly down the hall on the right side. Using that teleporter, one may teleport to the ledge containing the exit switch. However, in non-Deathmatch modes, you must either use the no clipping cheat or execute an Arch-Vile jump to reach the ledge. Screenshots Image:Evilution-map30-start.png|Don't mess with the teleporters! Image:Evilution-map30.png|The demon-spitter. End of Level Message Suddenly, all is silent, from one horizon to the other. The agonizing echo of hell fades away, the nightmare sky turns to blue, the heaps of monster corpses start to evaporate along with the evil stench that filled the air. Jeeze, maybe you've done it. Have you really won? Something rumbles in the distance. A blue light begins to glow inside the ruined skull of the demon-spitter. Speedrunning Routes and tricks # You can bypass a part of the torch maze. At the fifth torch, run diagonally north-west to the blue torch, avoiding the south edge of the platform. # When the final boss spawns an Arch-Vile you may execute an Arch-Vile jump to get up to the left side ledge where the exit is located. To do so, you must cut the southwest corner in the torch maze. # It is possible to finish the level in UV Tyson due to the nature of the Boss Brain being exposed. Normal runs may utilize this vulnerability by firing a powerful weapon such as the BFG where rockets are normally fired to kill the boss in a single hit. Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP30 demos from the Compet-N database Last Call (TNT: Evilution) Category:Jimmy Sieben levels